Pancakes
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Hikaru asks Kaoru on a date. Warning: You will never eat pancakes again... Third of our rps/fics.


**Pancakes**

Hikaru glanced out of the window. The sun was shining brightly and there were only a few fluffy white clouds in the sky. It was the perfect day for something he had been planning for a while now and there was really nothing stopping him from going ahead. He turned to his twin who was sitting next to him in their bedroom. 'Say Kaoru... Are you doing anything today?' he asked.

**Kaoru looked up from the hand-held game console he'd been playing on and blinked at his brother. He had the feeling that Hikaru was up to something, but didn't quite know what. That had been an odd question- he and his brother were together pretty much all day every day, so Hikaru was bound to know what Kaoru was doing that day, because it would usually be the same thing. "Umm... I don't think so," he answered. "Why?"**

'Well I was wondering,' Hikaru paused- this was turning out to be more awkward than he had thought. 'I was wondering...ifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme.' He mumbled the last part extremely quickly, colouring slightly.

**Kaoru's brows furrowed slightly, having not heard Hikaru quite right. "Sorry, Hikaru? I didn't catch that..." His head tilted to one side and his hair fell in front of his eyes slightly as he gazed at his brother.**

Hikaru took a deep breath and tried again. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me, Kaoru,' he repeated, looking directly into his twin's eyes despite the fact there was now even more colour in his cheeks. He continued hurriedly, 'I mean... You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just an idea. I thought it might be nice, you know...' He trailed off realising he was burbling.

**Kaoru blushed too on the first part, looking down into his lap and smiling very slightly. Upon hearing the next part, he looked back up and saw his brother looking uncomfortable and babbling a little, though his speech soon trailed off. Kaoru took one of Hikaru's hands and held it gently, his thumb lightly stroking the skin at the back of the hand.**

'Is that a yes?' Hikaru murmured feeling Kaoru's reassuring hand over his own. He gave his brother's hand a squeeze. 'Do you want to?' His brother's answer meant a lot to him, perhaps more even than he was letting on.

**Kaoru turned his hand so that their fingers laced together and nodded. "Yes, of course," he replied softly, smiling slightly. He was a little confused- why was Hikaru asking him on a date? It wasn't... Oh well, he would ask later.**

Hikaru grinned at his twin and he felt his confidence quickly returning, partly because his hand was entwined with Kaoru's. 'Well, I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes then,' he said, letting go reluctantly and crossing the room to the door. He paused, about to walk through it, and turned back towards Kaoru. 'By the way,' he began. 'Seeing as this is a date... Big brother would like it very much if you were to put on something cute... Kaoru.' With this he winked and left the room.

**Kaoru raised his eyebrows and felt a strange happy sensation in his stomach. He looked down, switched off the gameboy and rose from the bed, scratching the back of his head as he wondered what he could wear. He wandered over to the wardrobe and flicked through his clothes. **_**What on earth does he expect me to wear on a first date?**_** he wondered...**

**Eventually he chose a loose pair of knee-length shorts in orange, a white sleeveless top and a white hoodie with an orange flower design on one side and the back. **_**I hope he likes it...**_** he thought distantly, brushing his fingers through his hair to arrange it and picking up his phone, which he slid into his pocket.**

Hikaru waited impatiently for Kaoru to come down from their room, leaning on the wall outside their house. He too had changed and was wearing three quarter length blue capri pants with lots of pockets and a tight black sleeveless top with 'seme' embroidered on the top left hand corner.

On his wrist he also had a blue friendship bracelet Kaoru had made him years ago that he had re-discovered while sifting through the entire contents of his wardrobe. It was frayed and knotty but Hikaru wouldn't have loved it any more, even if it were a priceless metal chain. He wondered if Kaoru would remember it. His heart gave a little leap when he saw Kaoru approaching, looking cuter than ever in his carefully selected outfit.

**Kaoru peeked around the corner, then appeared properly, walking over to Hikaru and smiling. "Hiya," he greeted him, looking up and down, noting that Hikaru was wearing a bracelet that Kaoru had made him a while ago- years now. It made him smile and his heart was touched at the gesture. Suddenly, he wished he'd done something similar, but tried not to worry about it and instead glanced over Hikaru's shirt, with the small, embroidered "seme" on it. It made him laugh a little, then say to his twin, "You're pretty confident."**

Hikaru took his time drinking in Kaoru's appearance as well, especially fond of the hoodie. He traced one of the flowers with his finger grinning. 'I'm very confident,' he smirked, 'because I know you simply can't resist me.' He ran his fingers down Kaoru's arm and then wrapped them around his hand, lacing their fingers together again. 'Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to this date now would you?' he added

**Kaoru raised his eyebrows, chuckling a little at his twin's amazing self-assurance, and thinking that he was acting a little Tamaki-ish today. "Yes fine, I 'can't resist' you," he answered "But just because I agreed to this date doesn't mean that I'll let you have all the fun..." He winked to emphasise his point, then smiled innocently again. "So, where are we headed?"**

Hikaru suddenly realised a slight flaw in his plan; he wasn't actually sure where he was taking Kaoru. He had only actually planned out asking him and what he was going to wear. He didn't want to take Kaoru somewhere boring like the cinema as they went there so often but he wanted a place where there were lots of opportunities for hand holding and of course looking after his twin.

Hikaru racked his brains and then suddenly remembered something Haruhi had said about commoners going to ice skating rinks... _Perfect_ he thought. He quickly whipped out his phone and asked their driver to book the entire rink for the entire afternoon regardless of the cost; after all he didn't want to share the ice or Kaoru with anybody. _Then afterwards I'll take him out for a nice meal_ he thought to himself, smiling at his gorgeous twin. 'Ready to go?' he asked.

**Kaoru grinned back and nodded. "Always," he answered. "Where are we headed anyway?"**

Hikaru was surprised that his twin hadn't heard him on the phone to the driver, then noticed that Kaoru was plugged into his mp3 player. He yanked the earphones out of Kaoru's ears with a frown. 'Rule number one, I get your undivided attention for the day, 'kay?' he informed Kaoru. 'And as for where we're headed... it's a surprise.' Hikaru winked.

**Kaoru rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hehe, you're acting like a parent..." he teased smilingly. He took Hikaru hand in his and tilted his head to one side. "Let's go then, yeah?"**

Hikaru nodded, leading Kaoru to the car by the hand and opening the door for him before getting in himself... He wanted to show Kaoru that he did have _some_ manners. Once they were both inside, Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to lean on his shoulder as they cruised along, fingers absentmindedly playing with and stroking Kaoru's hair.

**Kaoru blushed contentedly; resting his head gently down in the space where Hikaru's neck and shoulder met and breathing in the reassuring scent that was Hikaru. Just then, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Hikaru, why did you ask me on a date?" he asked softly. "It's not like we haven't ever kissed or anything like that..." Well... they hadn't done **_**much**_** past kissing so far...**

Hikaru moved to look at his twin with a faint blush on his face. This was the first time either of them had mentioned the one... _interesting_ time in their pool. His hand felt weird not linked with Kaoru's so he quickly grabbed it. 'Kaoru...' he started feeling awkward again, ''I wanted to do this properly... Like a proper couple because I-I...' he took a deep breath, 'I love you.'

**Kaoru blushed furiously and his eyes widened, then he cast his gaze downwards, staring at their interlinked fingers. He felt so... happy. Overjoyed that Hikaru felt just as he did, tears of joy sprung to his eyes as he looked back up at his twin. "I love you too," he replied, smiling through the wetness in his eyes.**

Hikaru's heart leapt at Kaoru's words and he gently wiped his tears away. Then doing what came naturally to him, he leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips against Kaoru's. He pulled away just as quickly. 'Sorry...' he muttered. Then he realised, he was allowed to kiss Kaoru... He was the dominant one. 'I guess I just couldn't resist you.' he added with a smile.

**Kaoru laughed a little, brushing one last tear from his cheek. "No need to apologise, Hikaru," he replied, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck so that their noses brushed together. "I am of course, irresistible..." He kissed Hikaru happily, feeling that bubbly sensation in his stomach again.**

All too quickly the car stopped and both twins were brought back to reality with a bump. Hikaru leaned in towards his brother's ear. 'Don't worry we'll finish this later...' he whispered, stroking his hand through Kaoru's hair before opening the car door and dragging Kaoru out after him, having not let go of his hand for a second.

He quickly handed the driver, who had been gawking at them in his mirror, some money. 'You didn't see anything,' he muttered.

**Kaoru laughed a little and pulled on Hikaru's arm with a little impatience. "Come on, Hikaru, let's **_**go**_**!" he said, slightly childishly, but giggling a little at the same time so that it was clear it was a small joke.**

Hikaru smiled back at Kaoru and suddenly clasped his hands over his eyes. 'Now I told you this was going to be a surprise... So keep those eyes closed,' he whispered. He led Kaoru into the building and was waved through by the attendant who recognised the Hitachiins on sight. Hikaru slowly led his twin over to the rink and then removed his hands. 'Now open,' he instructed, wanting Kaoru to appreciate the expanse of pure, white, glistening ice that they had all to themselves_. I really hope he likes it,_ he thought to himself.

**Kaoru opened his eyes and blinked several times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the shining whiteness of the ice. It was all smooth and glistening under his eyes and he smiled in delight, mouth opening in surprise. The light glinted off the ice in shafts and he turned to his twin. "Nice one," he said to Hikaru, grabbing hold of one of his hands and squeezing it gently in gratefulness.**

Hikaru breathed a mental sigh of relief. 'Sorry it is a bit boring... But don't worry I'm sure I can make it more... interesting,' he assured his twin with a smirk. 'Now lets go buy some skates!' Hikaru pulled Kaoru over to where the skates were being sold and bought them both a pair (his were blue and Kaoru's were orange of course). 'By the way...' he drawled casually. 'Have you ever actually skated before?'

**"Ah..." Kaoru stopped and looked at Hikaru. "No… But then you should have known that... I can't remember either of us ever having gone skating before..."**

'Exactly.' Hikaru glanced onto the ice, a little apprehensive. 'Well there is no time like the present to start,' he decided, tugging his skates on and placing one foot gingerly on the ice. He tested it out, then his other foot followed more confidently. _Feels_ _fine,_ he thought, pushing off from the side. It _was_ fine... For about two seconds. Then he lost his balance, lunged for the side but missed and ended up sprawled on his butt at Kaoru's feet. 'Ow,' he complained looking up at his twin, but he couldn't stop himself giggling at his own over-confidence.

**Kaoru laughed a little too, but couldn't help but be a little bit concerned for Hikaru's well being and bent down, still standing securely on the side, to check that Hikaru was okay. "Does it hurt Hikaru?" he asked worriedly.**

'Well my butt _is_ a little sore,' he admitted, 'but... Not as sore as yours will be once I get my hands on you.' Hikaru couldn't help it... He just loved to make his little brother squirm. He tried to get to his feet and he could have done so quite easily but then he had a better idea. 'Kaoru,' he whined pretending he couldn't get back up. 'Help?'

**Kaoru's eyes widened and he blushed a little at Hikaru's suggestion**_**. What did he mean by**_** that **_**exactly?**_** he wondered, then held out a hand for Hikaru to take to pull himself up. Poor naive little Kaoru didn't have any idea what Hikaru was up to.**

Hikaru instantly grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled his twin over onto the ice, making sure Kaoru fell on top of him so he didn't hurt himself. 'Mmm... You smell nice, Kaoru,' he muttered softly nuzzling his head into his twins neck and breathing in happily.

**Kaoru had instinctively put out his hands to keep himself from falling. Now he felt an odd squirming in his stomach as Hikaru breathed him in, blushing more and wondering what Hikaru was after... He shook his head slightly, leaning away from Hikaru and looking at him. "Are you OK, Hikaru?" he asked. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He leaned in again, lips coming to his brother's ear. "Want me to kiss it better at all?"**

Hikaru thought for a moment. 'Well you may not have seen but I bit my lip when I fell and you know what? I think it does need a kiss better.' Hikaru knew he was bending the truth a little; well ok it was a downright lie, but if it meant Kaoru would kiss him again it was completely worth it. He looked at Kaoru expectantly.

**Kaoru raised his eyebrows, not totally believing Hikaru's story, but smiling and going along with it. "Well, if that's the case, and only a kiss will make it feel better..." Kaoru leaned forward and brought his lips to meet with Hikaru's, smiling at the same time and trying not to lose his grip on the ice.**

Although Hikaru's back was pressed against the surface of the frozen water he did not feel the cold at all; all he could concentrate on were Kaoru's lips and how good they felt. He wondered how _hot_ it would feel to have his tongue in Kaoru's mouth and he brushed it against Kaoru's bottom lip hoping for entry.

**Kaoru obliged willingly, opening his mouth and granting Hikaru what he seemed to be hoping for, moving his own tongue against his twin's accordingly and shivering a little, both with cold and love.**

Hikaru, feeling the shiver, reluctantly stopped kissing his brother and got to his feet, helping Kaoru up as well. 'We came here to skate so I guess we had better skate,' he sighed; kissing Kaoru was just so much fun. He pulled Kaoru into a one armed hug; his other hand grabbed the side to make sure the two of them didn't end up on the ground again. 'Besides,' he murmured with affection. 'I would hate for _my_ Kaoru to get cold.'

**Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist, pressing his nose into his brother's neck and trying to tell himself to let go, even if he was likely to fall over. "Whoever said I was **_**yours**_**?" he asked jokingly, taking Hikaru's hand and letting go of his waist so that it was easier for them both to stand. "Right... which way first?"**

'Erm, I think it would be best if we stayed close to the edge.' Hikaru grinned sheepishly, 'I wouldn't want you to fall.' He gave Kaoru a tug by his hand and started moving cautiously round the edge of the rink. After about a lap or so Hikaru got more confident, and letting go of the wall, but not Kaoru's hand, started to push harder against the ice letting himself glide along. It was no longer cold as propelling them both along was hard work and Kaoru's hand in his was enough to make Hikaru feel warm all over. Hikaru went even faster, grinning ecstatically at Kaoru as their hair was blown back by the motion and a cool breeze danced across their faces.

**Kaoru had to grin back at Hikaru's happy face. It seemed to him that he and his brother really were the same person, sharing the same feelings and emotions constantly. Right now he could almost see the world from Hikaru's eyes and see himself, gripping tightly to Hikaru's hand as though he would never let go, and he loved it.**

It was amazing how much entertainment just skating around in circles could be but eventually Hikaru got tired and carefully slowed them down, loving how their legs automatically moved in unison no matter how fast they went. Once they had slowed to a more leisurely pace Hikaru turned to Kaoru. 'Hungry?' he asked.

**Kaoru thought about it for a moment, still gliding along beside Hikaru, then nodded. "Yeah, pretty hungry..." he answered. "I didn't think skating would be so tiring... Where were you thinking we should go?"**

Hikaru didn't really mind where they ate. 'Your turn to choose I think, where would _you_ like to go?' he asked 'Obviously no food could be as delicious as you are, my little cookie.' He winked, not quite sure where the name had come from but it didn't really matter... He was having _fun_.

**Kaoru pondered it for a moment, fiddling absent-mindedly with the end of his bangs before answering, "How about... that fifties diner near the mall?" It was somewhere they knew well, a cosy place where they could probably go without too many people hanging about, meaning they could have some privacy.**

'Perfect.' Hikaru smiled. As long as Kaoru was happy he was too and he was looking forward to this, he loved to watch Kaoru eat. Kaoru was so cute when he nibbled at his food whereas Hikaru just gobbled his down. Both twins hopped into their car, which had been waiting for them while they skated, and in a matter of minutes they were there. The best bit about eating with Kaoru, Hikaru thought, was the fact they liked all the same foods which meant Hikaru had nothing to worry about when he helped himself from Kaoru's plate as well as his own.

**The pair got out of the car, their hands still apparently glued together by some cosmic force, and entered the diner. It was a pretty normal day, quiet enough that it was comfortable, but not so quiet that it might become awkward later on. Kaoru pulled Hikaru to a back corner booth- he could be selfish too sometimes, and didn't want to share his brother right now- and scooted onto the red leather bench, twin slipping in beside him.**

Straight away a young waitress zoomed over to their table and addressing Kaoru recited, 'Welcome to Caldo's. Here are the menus, can I get you any drinks?' Hikaru grabbed them from her and muttered, 'Two Cokes,' (and as an afterthought) 'Please.' The waitress' smile wavered slightly at his frosty attitude and the scowl plastered across his face but she smiled 'Sure, your drinks will be with you in a minute.' She winked at Kaoru before turning on her heel. Hikaru was frozen with shock_ Did. She. Just. Wink. At. My. Brother?_ he thought. Furious didn't even cover it.

**Kaoru had not noticed, as he'd been glancing about the small room, but felt Hikaru's hand stiffen in his, and looked at him in concern. Sure enough, his brother's jaw was clenched and he was glaring into space. "Ne, Hikaru," he said. "What's wrong? You're pulling your Kyouya face..."**

'I'm fine.' Hikaru muttered, though his teeth were gritted so hard he could barely get the words out. A distraction in the form of the drinks arriving, luckily carried by a waiter this time, meant that he didn't have to talk about it further. Hikaru noticed gleefully that the drinks had stripy straws sticking out of them. _Now for some fun,_ he thought happily. He leant down, running his tongue along the edge of the straw before taking the edge into his mouth sucking up some of the cold, fizzy, somehow addictive liquid. 'Mmmm...' he murmured, slowly licking his lips and glancing at Kaoru to see if he was getting a reaction.

**Kaoru did indeed react to Hikaru's antics, turning very slightly pink and averting his eyes away for a brief moment. He looked back and saw the spark of challenge in Hikaru's eyes, then grinned at him and lowered his own head, rolling his tongue around the end of his own straw and then proceeding to suck at it gently. He squeezed Hikaru's hand slightly as well, trying to get a reaction too.**

'Ahaha,' Hikaru chuckled, dropping his voice to a whisper, 'I am afraid you will have to do more than that, little brother.' He winked at Kaoru then started stroking the straw in a pretty perverted manner before dipping his head again and taking another sip.

**Kaoru sighed. He wanted to continue but nature was calling him and so he had to leave Hikaru for a few moments. While washing his hands, he thought of a perfect way to get one over on his brother, and so when he returned he sat across from Hikaru and pulled his drink back towards him again.**

Hikaru meanwhile was seething. As Kaoru had walked away he had noticed that damn waitress with her eyes fixed firmly on Kaoru's butt. 'Hnnnngh' he growled under his breath. However when Kaoru returned, just as Hikaru was starting to miss him, Hikaru forgot his anger and was puzzled. _Why is he sitting in a different place,_ he thought. Then he noticed Kaoru reaching for his drink. _Aha,_ he grinned.

**Kaoru grinned knowingly at Hikaru and leaned his elbows on the table, resting his head gently on his hands, before taking the end of the straw back between his lips, still plotting meticulously in his mind what he was going to do. Sucking gently again, he crossed one leg over the other and searched with his foot for his brother's leg and grinned upon finding it. He put his foot back on the floor and slipped his shoe off, then slowly slid the foot up Hikaru's leg and into his lap. Settling his toes in his twin's crotch, he continued to sip at the coke while wiggling his toes. **_**He'd better appreciate this**_**, he thought distantly.**

Hikaru gasped and almost choked on his drink upon feeling Kaoru's toes_. Was that an accident?_ he asked himself but an even more insistent nudge from Kaoru was enough to assure him that it was the opposite. He looked at Kaoru's lips sucking at the straw and this, coupled with his twin stroking him, made him want to kiss Kaoru or to touch him or to do _anything_. Before he knew it he was moaning and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. He hated Kaoru for this but at the same time it made him love Kaoru even more. 'Okay, y-y-you win,' he stuttered, conceding defeat and surprised he could even form any intelligible words at this stage.

**Kaoru grinned over at Hikaru and nudged him once more, then lowered his foot back to the floor and slipped his shoe back on. Noticing that the diner had gone a little quieter, he looked over at the counter and smiled at them angelically. "He **_**really**_** loves Coke," he explained unblushingly, then turned back to Hikaru. "That was fun."**

Hikaru just growled... He had lost two of their games in a row now, what was going wrong? Kaoru was just too smart for him it seemed. As he was thinking about this the waitress returned. 'Are you ready to order?' she asked, pen poised to take their requests down. 'Err...' Hikaru had absolutely no idea what he wanted as he had been a little... distracted. 'Kaoru?' he asked, planning on copying his brother.

**Kaoru looked up to see the waitress, then gave her a bright smile and ordered the pancakes with extra maple syrup, then looked to his twin. "Hikaru?"**

'Same for me please,' Hikaru nodded without hesitation. Then he realised what Kaoru had done, he had casually given the waitress a smile. 'Sure.' The waitress smiled back, 'Though I am sure guys as cute as you don't need sugar,' she added with a wink. Hikaru's mind blanked out. Already hazy with lust all it heard was the word 'cute' directed at Kaoru. HIS Kaoru. Before he knew it he was on his feet. 'Kaoru is mine, MINE, no one else's. Understand?' he shouted, fists clenched and cheeks flushed. The waitress was shocked but Hikaru noticed her glance sliding downwards and she gave a little giggle. Hikaru's erection was obvious and as he realised with humiliation what she was looking at he turned even redder. Feeling like crying, he dashed away into the toilets, not daring to look back for fear that Kaoru would be laughing at him as well, or worse embarrassed about what he had said. He didn't care much about his own embarrassment but the knowledge that he may have made Kaoru uncomfortable made him feel like dirt.

**It was like at the ice rink again- Kaoru felt himself looking through Hikaru's eyes, and saw it all. His own- that is, Kaoru's- face, bright red at the waitress' comment and Hikaru's outburst, then felt the furious flush on Hikaru's own face at the embarrassment of the whole situation. Kaoru did not know how long this waitress thing had been going on, but it must have been for a while for**

**Hikaru to react as he did. Giving the waitress a wide-eyed, slightly angry look, he saw her still giggling and stood up. Taller than her by several inches, he looked down at her and gave her a Kyouya-worthy glare before turning on his heel and disappearing into the toilets after his brother. Having heard the door satisfyingly close behind him, Kaoru called to the silent bathroom, expecting that Hikaru would be in one of the stalls, "Hikaru?"**

Hikaru didn't quite know what to do but was encouraged by the fact that his brother had come after him and so decided he had better answer. 'W-what?' he asked from the stall furthest from the door, trying and failing to keep the tremor out of his voice.

**Kaoru sighed, not quite sure what from, though it might have been relief that Hikaru wasn't at the stage where he wouldn't talk. He moved over to where he thought the voice had come from and stood in front of the stall, leaning on the sink and staring at the door, lips pursed slightly. He wasn't sure what to say, so settled for a slightly pathetic, "Are you okay?"**

Hikaru considered his answer. He wasn't, but he didn't care about himself, he just wanted to know that Kaoru was alright. He settled for a shrug but then remembered that Kaoru couldn't see him, he would have to reply. 'Are _you_ okay, Kaoru?' he asked, avoiding the question.

**Kaoru sighed again, this time with a hint of frustration to the breath. Hikaru would avoid questions when he was unhappy, and it was enough of an answer to Kaoru as if Hikaru had said no. Others might have told him not to change the subject and please give a real answer, but Kaoru knew Hikaru so much more than anyone ever could. "**_**I'm**_** fine," he replied. "Hikaru please open the door..."**

Hikaru's heart gave a little jump at these words; did this mean that Kaoru was not disgusted by his behaviour? He wasn't sure if he could face his twin. He debated for a moment and then, deciding it was worse not seeing Kaoru than it was facing him, he slowly slid back the door and peered round the edge. He couldn't meet Kaoru's eyes so stared at the floor instead.

**Kaoru gave his twin a brief look, then pushed the door out of the way properly and took Hikaru's arm, pulling him out of the cubicle and into a fiercely comforting and protective hug. "Ignore them," he whispered, breath tickling against his brother's shoulder.**

Kaoru's arms around him had never felt so good to Hikaru and he gratefully hugged back. Then he remembered the way Kaoru had smiled at that waitress and he was filled with insecurity; he pushed Kaoru back a little. 'Why did you agree to come out with me Kaoru? Did you just do it because you obliged to or something? If that's the case…' (Although Hikaru shuddered to think of this, he wanted Kaoru to be honest.) 'If that's the case then I don't want you to feel like you have to do what I want. I mean look at me... I tease you, I get jealous so easily, I lose my temper, I-I... I don't deserve you.' Hikaru hung his head as he spoke these words.

**Kaoru felt his eyes turn round and wide at the words. The way that Hikaru was speaking was as bad as if someone was driving a dagger straight to Kaoru's heart and he had to breathe deeply in order not to lose the ability to breathe at all, like a heavy weight was on his chest suddenly. He stood staring at Hikaru open-mouthed for a moment, then shook his head slightly, replying, "Hikaru... I thought you knew about how I felt... about everything, and especially about you..." He bit his lip, then continued, "I agreed to go out with you because I love you. Sure, you tease me, but I think I pretty much proved back there that I can be just as bad." He reached out a trembling hand to Hikaru's and took it, lifting it to his chest above his heart and holding it there so that his brother could feel it hammering hard and fast. "My heart wouldn't beat like this if I was only in this as an obligation or a joke." Finally, he repeated, "I love you, Hikaru..."**

Hearing these words, coming from Kaoru, made Hikaru feel weak with relief and happiness and his hand on Kaoru's chest, feeling his heartbeat, made Hikaru love his brother even more. He moved his hand, placing it in the same position but underneath Kaoru's hoodie. Resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder he felt the need to speak again. 'Kaoru... I'll always respect you and need you and love you,' he whispered. 'But what I don't understand is _why_... Why do you love me? _You_ are cute and funny, you're mature and always know what to say and do to make me feel better. Why would someone like you like someone like me?' he asked Kaoru earnestly.

**Kaoru sighed and hugged Hikaru to him, leaning against the sink again and threading his fingers in Hikaru's hair, enjoying the soft strands in his hand. "Hikaru, you really can't see your own wonderful traits," he replied. "You're the cute, funny one... I always wanted to be like you when we were younger... I guess I managed it, from what you say..." He gave a small laugh, then lifted Hikaru's head and kissed him gently on the mouth, arms wrapping round him once again.**

Hikaru kissed back needily. He was used to Kaoru's lips on his own by now but this time the kiss felt different as this time both twins wanted to prove how much they loved one other. He never wanted this moment to end and he realised that all day he had been worrying about things that didn't matter. He had worried that Kaoru would turn him down, worried that he would pick the wrong location for their date, worried that Kaoru liked that waitress who he could see now had only been being friendly, if a little flirty. Right now though, with Kaoru in his arms, Hikaru knew that he would always have Kaoru's love and he was even more than positive that he would never stop loving his twin.

**Kaoru was, to put it simply, relieved. He was relieved about more than just the fact that Hikaru was alright now. It was also the fact that he now knew how Hikaru felt, and the fact that they felt the same made him overjoyed as well.**

**Eventually, he had to reluctantly come out of the kiss for air, and noticed they were still in the bathroom. He glanced about briefly, then gave his brother a small smile and suggested lightly, "Wanna get out of here?"**

As if in answer to Kaoru's question Hikaru's stomach gave a loud rumble. 'Erm... Right now those pancakes are sounding pretty good, Kaoru,' he admitted. Then he realised that in order to eat, they would have to leave the privacy of the bathroom and go back out into the restaurant where has had just embarrassed himself beyond belief. This idea would have terrified him a couple of minutes ago but now he had Kaoru with him he didn't really mind. After all he was the Hitachiin well known for having less modesty. Squeezing his twin's hand tightly he led them both out making straight for the waitress. As soon as she saw them she started to apologise but Hikaru waved her apology aside.

'It was my fault,' he explained with a sideways glance at his twin. He had noticed the waitress's name badge, Keiko, and an idea was forming in his mind. 'You see I just couldn't help myself,' he continued, 'As you may have noticed I was hopelessly turned on and I didn't know what I was saying... And I will let you in on a little secret about the person who was turning me on so much' (he leaned in stroking the nametag as he spoke) 'Their name begins with a 'K'.'

**Kaoru tried to suppress an outright laugh at his brother's actions, and settled for clenching his lips together and holding his hand over them. The waitress was now blushing like the customers in the host club and she was staring up at Hikaru open-mouthed, having clearly fallen for his trick, and it only made Kaoru more likely to burst into laughter. His shoulders shook and he continued to keep the laughs almost silent.**

Hikaru could not help grinning himself though he was willing Kaoru not to give the game away and, noticing the fangirl-ish reaction he was getting, got an idea. He clasped Kaoru's shoulders. 'Forgive me dear brother for these thoughts,' he wailed. 'But you know that no one could ever steal the place in my heart that I keep for you.' Though Hikaru was horribly aware of how clichéd these words sounded, there was something in his eyes that told Kaoru that he meant every word and he hoped that Kaoru could see it. Glancing at the waitress he was pleased to note that she was now looking at the pair with even more interest and an even redder face.

**Kaoru gave her a quick glance, then looked back to Hikaru, playing the role of the submissive twin, and allowing a blush to form on his face, a pleasant pink tinge to add to the eyes, currently welling up with tears- he was so good at this it was almost automatic. "Oh Hikaru," he replied, in the same tone. "I was so afraid to tell you... But I must... And everyone will see it as wrong, but does that matter to this?" He cast his gaze downwards, then back up again, the film of tears covering his eyes and making them shine. "But... dear brother... Must we really say such things in public? I feel... so embarrassed..."**

'Gomen Kaoru... But how could I not say such things?' Hikaru pretended to look guilty. 'You know how I love to make you blush ...' he continued, stroking the pink tinged part of Kaoru's cheek lightly with the back of his hand. Then he turned to the waitress, 'D'you think we could have those pancakes now,' he asked. 'We would both be _very very_ grateful. I am sure we can both think of some way to repay you,' he added with a smirk and a glance at Kaoru to check that he knew that this was still all an act.

**Kaoru smirked too, mirroring Hikaru almost exactly, though his eyes still contained a few crocodile tears. "I'm sure we could," he added. Kaoru put an arm around Hikaru and lay his head on Hikaru's shoulder, then the waitress- now amazingly crimson- flustered away and they sat down again.**

Hikaru grinned as their food arrived, pleased that he was back in control of the situation. Honestly he had been acting like...like some kind of... _uke_. There was no way _that _was going to happen. _Time to make up for it... And get Kaoru back,_ he thought. Giving his twin a scarily innocent smile he manoeuvred the first forkful of pancakes into his mouth and was distracted for a moment by how good they tasted. He chewed greedily. 'Mmm... So good, ne Kaoru?' he grinned happily, having only just realised how hungry he was.

**Kaoru took a bite and grinned back, nodding. They were really good here; that was probably why he decided to come to this place that they hadn't been to in a while. He pushed some of the maple syrup around on the edge of his plate as he chewed, drawing shapes in the sticky golden goo, and ending up with a rather squashy shape of a heart and the letter H drawn inside, before he scraped it away and took another mouthful of the sweet food.**

Hikaru however had noticed with satisfaction what Kaoru had done and he couldn't stop himself from feeling ridiculously pleased. However this didn't stop him from continuing what he had been planning. 'Erm... Kaoru,' he began, 'You seem to have spilt something sticky.' Seeing Kaoru raise a hand up to his mouth, Hikaru gave a sadistic chuckle. 'Oh no no no little brother not there,' he explained and then started to run his hand up Kaoru's leg, up Kaoru's inner thigh until his hand was firmly cupping Kaoru's crotch. 'Now lets see if big brother can make you spill some more,' he murmured, moving his hand so that he could feel Kaoru hardening from the pressure against his crotch and from Hikaru's filthy tongue.

**Kaoru gulped loudly, face going a deep pink colour- unintentional this time- as he stared straight ahead of him. He shifted his glance sideways and stared at Hikaru, whose grinning face only added to the problem forming in his shorts. **_**Thank goodness I wore loose ones today**_**, he thought. He thought that perhaps Hikaru would remove his hand after a moment, but then felt slight movement and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. He sank forward slightly and gave his brother another look. After a moment, he decided to take up the challenge and sat up again, picking up his fork and scooping up some pancake onto it, still attempting not to make any sound or give any kind of indication as to what Hikaru was doing.**

_I don't think so Kaoru,_ Hikaru thought, determined to get a reaction out of his twin. He began stroking Kaoru, enjoying his ability to get him so aroused. At the same time he noticed that Kaoru actually _did_ have a small streak of syrup on his cheek by his mouth. Of course he couldn't just leave it there, spoiling Kaoru's perfect skin. He leaned over and, threading his free hand through Kaoru's hair, he proceeded to lick it off. Hikaru knew he was being exceptionally mean to his brother but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to stop. Where Kaoru was concerned Hikaru just _couldn't_ keep his hands to himself.

**Kaoru bit his tongue and gasped, losing control of his hand so that the gloopy food sitting on it fell back onto the plate and the fork clattered down on the table. He bit his lip hard, trying so much not to make any noise, although every cell in his body other than in his head was telling him to cry out. He had to settle for a few shuddery gasping breaths and a few choice curses muttered under his breath so only Hikaru would hear. He could feel that his face was scarlet, but he hoped that his expression said only that he might have heartburn and not that his brother was molesting him in public and trying to get the reaction which Kaoru was probably currently satisfying him with.**

Hikaru grinned, pleased that he was finally getting a response from Kaoru. 'How am I doing?' he whispered in Kaoru's ear, 'Making you feel... _sticky_... yet?' Hikaru was pretty sure that he would be having this effect on Kaoru as his own shorts were feeling pretty tight and wet and he wasn't even being touched_. Ahh there is plenty of time for that,_ he thought. After all this was the first time either of the twins had touched each other in this way and Hikaru was pretty sure that at some point Kaoru would return the favour.

**Kaoru bit his lip more, close to breaking the skin, and made a strangled noise in his throat. The feeling of Hikaru whispering in his ear like **_**that**_** was really not helping the situation, and the younger twin was rendered almost totally oblivious to everything else by this time. His eyes were glazed over as he lifted his gaze to the rest of the diner. Fortunately, they all seemed to have forgotten about them with the arrival of a large party of people for a birthday party, and so Kaoru let out some of the sound he'd been bottling up for a while, then leaned forward again and let out a choked, "Hikaru**_**... please...**_**"**

'Please what Kaoru?' Hikaru asked feigning ignorance but secretly getting even more turned on by Kaoru's pleading. 'I don't know what you want unless you tell me...' The table they were sitting at and the fact that they were in such a secluded corner hid what they were doing, provided Kaoru kept his voice down. Hikaru was not satisfied however, he wanted to _feel_ Kaoru and so he slid his hand to the top of Kaoru's boxers. Though Hikaru's want told him to keep going, the desperate look on Kaoru's face made him re-think and he paused, his fingertips toying with the top of Kaoru's shorts. He had never done this with his brother before so he was unsure of how far to go.

**Kaoru turned his face to Hikaru, surprised through the flush. "Hikaru... is something wrong?" he asked, checking his twin's face. He didn't understand why Hikaru had suddenly stopped what he was doing- he would have won in only a minute or so. **_**Wait... should I be glad he's not doing that now?**_** some part of his brain asked him. Then another part jumped in with, **_**No, not really... **_**and he grinned to himself.**

Hikaru noted that Kaoru, instead of acting relieved that he was no longer being teased, was instead asking why he had stopped. Therefore without further hesitation, Hikaru slid his hand into Kaoru's boxers, grasping Kaoru's length. He ran his thumb cheekily over the top, feeling that Kaoru was indeed 'sticky' but Hikaru intended to entice more from his brother than a few measly drops of pre-cum. He began to move his hand up and down Kaoru's length, aware that at any moment they could get caught but past caring. He moved his other hand, which was still in his brother's hair, so that he could stroke Kaoru's ear, tugging at his earlobe as he whispered more things to turn Kaoru on. 'You are enjoying having your big brother _touch_ you, Kaoru. You're so _hard_ for me' he breathed hotly.

**Kaoru breathed heavily, leaning back in his seat and trying not to make too much noise. He needn't really have worried- there were so many people in the diner now that it was difficult to hear Hikaru's murmured speech. He took his hands from the table and clenched them on the leather seat, before reaching sideways and clutching at the hem of Hikaru's top, leaning sideways so that he sort of leaned against Hikaru.**

Kaoru's new position allowed Hikaru to touch him even more and he wondered whether Kaoru had moved on purpose for this reason. He continued to rub his hand up and down Kaoru's length faster; from his brother's body movements he guessed that Kaoru wouldn't last much longer. Wanting to hear Kaoru moan before it was over Hikaru gave his erection a tug, licking his brother's soft lip at the same time.

**Kaoru obliged, letting out a fairly audible gasping moan and kissing Hikaru deeply as he climaxed, warm white liquid covering his brother's fingers and staining his shorts. The younger twin collapsed completely into Hikaru's arms and panted.**

Hikaru grinned. 'Round three to me I'm afraid' he murmured, 'but from your reactions just then I am taking it that you don't really mind.' Hikaru, seeing that Kaoru was exhausted, shovelled some pancake on to his brother's fork and tilted it into Kaoru's mouth, partly to help Kaoru out but also because Hikaru really liked to look after his twin. They continued to eat this way in silence for a while with Hikaru feeding both of them, while he waited for Kaoru to recover enough to say something.

**After a while, Kaoru was able to sit up more and give Hikaru a quick kiss on the cheek and a whisper in his ear, "Lucky for you, I'm not an exhibitionist. Your turn comes later..." and slid his hand up his brother's shirt, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers.**

'I look forward to it,' Hikaru grinned, and he did. Just then the waitress, Keiko, returned to their table. _Lucky for us she didn't feel the need to come over earlier_ Hikaru thought. 'Finished?' she asked. Hikaru simply nodded with a genuine smile. 'And did you enjoy it?' she asked. Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a smirk. 'Oh yes,' he agreed, 'I enjoyed _it_ immensely. It was d.e.l.i.c.i.o.u.s.'

'Glad to hear it,' came the innocent reply, the waitress had _no idea_ what Hikaru was really referring to.

'This is an experience which I will have to repeat,' he continued giving his twin a Look.

**Kaoru returned his brother's cheeky look with one of false exasperation. "Oh Hikaru, stop dancing around it," he told him dryly, before turning to the waitress. "He just gave me a hand job, but yes, the food was lovely thanks." He gave the astonished girl a smile and stood up, pulling Hikaru with him. "Here..." He handed her some money. "Keep the change" And with that, the pair left the diner.**

It was not until later that evening that Hikaru had recovered from the shock of his modest, mature brother revealing to their waitress that he had been given a 'hand job'. Hikaru had spent the whole car journey in a dazed silence. He was now pretty tired and pulling off all his clothes, except for his bracelet, he flopped down onto their bed. 'I still can't believe you said that.'

**Kaoru looked up from the game he'd been playing on the handheld console. He'd removed his shirt and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms, having had to find some way of hiding the stained shorts and boxers until he could either wash them or dispose of them and eventually stuffed them under a loose floorboard. He smiled. "Ah, you finally got over the shock," he replied pleasantly, turning off the console and sitting up properly. "Well, I guess it was a spur-of-the-moment thing..."**

'So...' Hikaru moved closer to Kaoru and leant his head on Kaoru's shoulder. 'Did you enjoy our date?'

**"Of course I did, can't you tell?" Kaoru lifted his arms and hugged his brother, fingers of one hand running down the arm to the wrist where the bracelet hung. "Where was this, Hikaru?" he asked curiously. "I thought you lost it years ago..."**

'Of course I didn't,' Hikaru protested indignantly. 'But when you stopped wearing the one I made for you I assumed you had grown out of friendship bracelets and so I took mine off as well. Then I found it in the wardrobe' (he decided not to tell his brother about his hours spent searching for a suitable outfit) 'and I decided to wear it. After all my little Kaoru made it for me... How could I possibly take it off?'

**Kaoru flushed slightly. He **_**had**_** honestly lost the one Hikaru had made for him after taking a bath one night and realised that it had come loose and gone down the drain. He'd been so worried at first, then calmed upon seeing Hikaru braceletless and so had let the memory fall from his mind, probably to be replaced with some other scheme for having fun. He closed his eyes contentedly now, lowering his nose to Hikaru's arm and breathing in his scent.**

'This one is pretty old though Kaoru,' Hikaru murmured pulling Kaoru over to their bed. 'Perhaps we can make each other new ones, ne?' Hikaru watched as Kaoru nodded sleepily and, noticing Kaoru's tiredness, he pulled the covers over the both of them. 'Tomorrow,' he decided as Kaoru was drifting off. He pulled Kaoru's body close to his own and drew Kaoru's arms around him, loving the warmth that emanated from his twin. Hikaru placed his own arms around Kaoru and kissed him, once on Kaoru's nose, then on his delicate lips. As he too drifted off to sleep, all Hikaru could think was that lying here with his amazingly cute twin wrapped in his arms was the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

**Bella: Bonjour readers, we hope you liked this offering from our minds… And I hope that it hasn't scared you away from the fandom forever…**

Beanie: What are you talking about? We've written far worse than this heh heh heh.

**Bella: Yes, but they may not have read worse. We may have just scarred someone's mind with their very first M-rated fic…**

Beanie: Erm… You are the only one who is scared… You can't even eat pancakes anymore.

**Bella: Yeah well there're a lot of things I can't do anymore, thanks to many things.**

Beanie: Oh yeah and we don't own Ouran. If you hadn't figured that out already then you make Tamaki look like Einstein.

**Bella: Oi! Tamaki is second in his year! –sad enough to know that-**


End file.
